Rivaille
by Grey Cho
Summary: Kami sama, tapi juga berbeda. Di bawah tudung angkasa, pada akhirnya kami sama-sama menjalani kehidupan. [AU] [for Tenshi Pyon]


Sepasang lensa _lavender_ hanya sanggup membulat tatkala memandang puluhan tabung berisi jasad. Dia tidak habis pikir, kenapa mereka ditempatkan di dalam sana? Dengan kelopak mata yang seolah dilem pekat, dengan bibir yang seolah dijahit rapat, sosok-sosok penghuni tabung tak berkutik sedikit pun. Mereka berdiam dalam mimpi mereka, dalam alam bawah sadar yang menidurkan mereka lelap.

Hyuuga Hinata, peneliti yang baru saja dipindahtugaskan ke sebuah kota, harus menjejaki kehidupan perdana menjadi penghuni laboratorium asing yang tak terjamah publik awam. Di awal kedatangannya kemari, sang gadis justru memperoleh fakta bahwa dia harus meneliti mereka … makhluk yang dirumahkan di dalam sebuah tabung. Batin sang gadis bergejolak, di antara perasaan takjub dan kalut pun rasa iba.

" _Mereka vampire. Makhluk yang sepatutnya dibinasakan. Tim pemburu berhasil menangkap mereka. Seharusnya kamilah yang bertugas memotong tubuh mereka. Namun, kami memilih memasukkan mereka ke dalam sana, membiarkan mereka hidup untuk penelitian kami."_

Penjelasan yang meransum gendang telinga meredamkan kekalutan dan rasa takjub, melebarkan sayap simpati kepada mereka, terlebih ketika Hinata mendapati tak sedikit _vampire_ anak-anak yang dibalut tabung. Mereka tidak diberikan makan, hanya disuntikkan cairan yang memberikan mereka stamina setiap satu minggu sekali. Tubuh mereka kurus dan pucat, nyaris tidak menggambarkan _image vampire_ yang sepatutnya menakutkan. Dari situlah, rasa nekat dan tekad mulai membangun pondasi. Otak sang peneliti bekerja untuk rencananya sendiri.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

(Fanfic ini saya buat secara istimewa untuk Tenshi Pyon

Semoga berkenan)

AU/ a bit OoC

 **Rivaille**

Puluhan tubuh manusia dengan jubah putih tergolek tak sadarkan diri dengan darah menggenang di sekitar kepala mereka. Hinata pelakunya. Gadis itu memukulkan sebuah balok kayu untuk sekadar membuat mereka jatuh pingsan sehingga tidak menuai gangguan atas jalannya rencana. Gadis itu telah merancang strategi untuk membebaskan tawanan laboratorium. Dia mengawasi sistem pembagian tugas dan mencari celah ketika laboratorium hanya diisi oleh sedikit penjaga dan peneliti. Inilah saatnya ketika sebagian penghuni laboratorium tengah berlibur, menyisakan sebagian kecil yang mendapatkan jatah lembur.

Telunjuk lentik sang gadis menekan beberapa tombol, mengurangi volume air di dalam tabung hingga kosong sama sekali. Tabung yang terlihat tidak memiliki lubang lantas membelah menjadi dua. Beberapa _vampire_ terjatuh dari dalam tabung, sedangkan sisanya bisa menyeimbangkan tubuh. Hinata lantas mengarahkan pandangan pada sesosok _vampire_ berambut hitam yang masih terlihat lemah. Gadis itu menarik tangan sang pemuda, menitahkannya untuk bangkit.

"Kalian semua, ikutlah denganku! Kita akan pergi dari sini!" Ajak Hinata sembari mengarahkan mereka untuk keluar ruangan.

 _Vampire_ yang masih memiliki stamina menggendong _vampire_ cilik yang kehilangan tenaga. Manula dan ibu hamil di kalangan _vampire_ itu pun mendapatkan perlakuan serupa. Mengendus adanya kejanggalan di dalam laboratorium, beberapa awak penjaga di luar dan penjaga di dalam yang masih sadarkan diri bergegas mengejar tawanan mereka, tidak terkecuali sang peneliti bersurai _indigo_ yang mendalangi semua ini. Peluru dan lemparan benda tumpul silih berganti nyaris mengenai _vampire_ tersebut. Mereka beruntung, Hinata telah menghafalkan rute pelarian dan memilih lorong yang cukup sempit untuk dilalui penjaga bertubuh besar. Hinata menarik tuas, memenuhi sebuah ruangan dengan air. Beberapa penjaga mulai kewalahan, memberikan peluang lebar bagi tawanan untuk bisa leluasa kabur dari tahanan.

"BERHENTI KALIAN!" Seorang pria berkulit cokelat dengan kacamata hitam mengarahkan senapan besar pada _vampire_ dan Hinata, memaksa sekumpulan buronan untuk mengerem kaki mereka.

Pria itu adalah pemimpin di antara penjaga laboratorium, yakni Bee. _Lavender_ mengerling, mencari benda yang bisa dipergunakan selain tongkat kayu di tangan. Hinata menemukan objek yang dia butuhkan, tapi tak yakin bisa mengangkat beban seberat itu.

Oniks menyadari arah mata sang gadis, dia menarik tangan Hinata, mengisyaratkan bahwa dia mengerti apa yang Hinata pikirkan. Keduanya mengangguk dan berlari bersamaan, mendekati sebuah benda. Benda tersebut adalah bongkahan batu besar yang melebihi besarnya tubuh sang penjaga. Keduanya berusaha mengangkat batu, tapi tampaknya gagal. Ketika Bee menyeringai dan bermaksud menekan pelatuk, beberapa _vampire_ turut serta. Mereka turut mengangkat batu di samping sang pemuda dan Hinata. Dalam aba-aba berupa bisikan, mereka melemparkan batu itu tepat ke arah Bee, menjatuhkan senjata yang digenggam sang pria.

Tubuh Hyuuga muda lantas melambung di udara. Gadis itu mengacungkan tongkat kayunya tinggi-tinggi dan mendaratkannya di kepala Bee. Sorak-sorai terdengar seiring dengan derap kaki yang mengisi malam.

* * *

Melaju dan terus melaju. Puluhan persona membelah pawana, bergerak berlawanan dengannya. Dalam derap seirama, dalam hentakan napas tak berjeda. Rimbun pepohonan yang disodorkan hutan menjadi pemberhentian perjalanan, membawa mereka pada sudut ketenangan dari pelarian. Mereka membaringkan tubuh mereka atau tubuh orang lain. Dalam gulita, mereka melingkarkan barisan, membagi kehangatan dalam sisi tubuh yang bersentuhan. Tangan mereka menjamah satu sama lain, kiri dan kanan. Kepulan uap dari mulut mereka membuktikan dinginnya udara. Bila ada melodi yang menggaung, itulah melodi lautan dan makhluk malam.

Hinata duduk di tengah dengan sang pemuda berkelereng oniks, menjadi seseorang yang akan bercerita dan mendengarkan. Pertanyaan diajukan oleh sang gadis, perihal eksistensi dan esensi mereka sebagai _vampire_.

 _Terlahir sebagai sulung dari keluarga peneliti membuat Hinata terbiasa mencium aroma obat-obatan hingga mual, melihat benda-benda aneh, dan mendengarkan bebunyian yang menggetarkan gendang telinga. Ketika usianya baru menginjak lima tahun, Hinata disuguhkan pemandangan sang ayah tengah menguliti seekor kucing hidup-hidup. Gadis kecil tersebut mendapati hewan malang itu meronta dan menjerit kesakitan, mengeong hingga pita suaranya barangkali terkerat. Isi perut hewan itu diaduk-aduk oleh lima jemari dan besi, dikeluarkan dan dijajarkan di atas kain putih. Adakalanya Hinata menyaksikan sang kakak sepupu mendampingi sang ayah, mereka menumbuk sesuatu dengan aroma menyengat. Ada pula suatu masa ketika Hinata melihat beberapa peneliti lain bertandang ke kediaman Hyuuga, memamerkan hasil temuan mereka dengan bentuk yang bahkan di bawah kodrat manusiawi._

 _Hingga akhirnya, lima jemari sang ayah terjatuh di atas bahunya, lengkap dengan kalimat "inilah saatnya bagimu untuk menjadi peneliti". Semenjak saat itu, busana warna-warni yang dikenakan sang gadis berganti dengan jubah putih. Tangan yang biasanya tercium aroma pewangi, kala itu mulai amis oleh bau darah. Tangan yang cekatan menjahit boneka buatan sendiri, kini terampil memainkan gunting dan pisau bedah. Objek-objek tak bernyawa atau terenggut nyawanya tak lagi terhitung. Sang ayah amat bangga, penerusnya telah hadir untuk membawa nama Hyuuga pada sebuah tahta. Hinata berhasil menjadi pemegang peringkat pertama, bisa memegang sertifikat resmi sebagai peneliti di usia lima belas tahun dan bekerja dari satu laboratorium ke laboratorium lain._

 _Namun, Hinata tidak bahagia. Kelinci pertama yang dia habisi dengan sepuluh jari mungil itu menemuinya dalam mimpi, memanggil namanya. Bunga-bunga yang dia rusak menggentayangi sang gadis kecil dalam kembang tidur, memberikan gambaran bahwa tubuh mungilnya dibelit sulur-sulur batang. Hinata mulai sering terbangun di kala petang, membasuh wajah yang tak lagi menyiratkan keceriaan. Kantung matanya kian besar dan menghitam, lavender putihnya terlihat kosong. Peneliti yang tidak bisa meneliti kebahagiaan, itulah dia._

Hinata berurai air mata usai mendengarkan keterangan dari Sasuke (pemuda yang memiliki mahkota kepala gulita). Menurut sang Uchiha, mereka, _vampire_ , tak jauh berbeda dari manusia biasa. Genetika sebagai _vampire_ telah kian memudar dari generasi ke generasi. Mereka bisa makan dan minum tak ayalnya seperti manusia. Mereka bisa merasakan terpaan mentari seperti manusia. Tak ada diferensiasi signifikan, hanya mulut manusia begitu usil, melaporkan bahwa keturunan _vampire_ seperti mereka adalah ancaman buas yang sepatutnya dikerangkeng dini.

Sasuke sempat menceritakan bahwa kehidupannya berlangsung normal. Tak ada publik yang mengetahui bahwa dia adalah _vampire_. Dia bisa sekolah seperti biasa, menyantap bekal atau jajanan kantin, bahkan bermain sepak bola di tengah hari. Suatu ketika, dia dan tetangganya diciduk kepolisian. Penduduk di sana disinyalir sebagai _vampire_. Publik berbondong-bondong menyaksikan jalannya pencidukan. Di antara sirine dan lalu-lalang, Sasuke dapat melihat ekspresi ketakutan teman dan gurunya. Kehidupan yang dia dan keluarganya jaga dirampas seketika, padahal apa salah mereka? Mereka _vampire_ era kini yang bahkan membayarkan pajak, bisa makan di _restaurant junkfood_ , atau bekerja sebagai _baby sitter_. Mereka tidak memiliki rekam jejak yang buruk. Mereka tidak pernah mengguratkan catatan kriminal di kepolisian. Lantas, kenapa hanya karena sebuah identitas mereka sampai merasakan dinginnya air tabung siang dan malam?

"Apa salah kami?" Sasuke bergumam.

Beberapa _vampire_ merundukkan kepala dan terisak, memikirkan kehidupan mereka yang berjungkir balik amat drastis. Kebahagiaan dan kesuksesan yang mereka bangun diruntuhkan, yang tinggal hanya kenangan manis yang kini terkecap getir.

Hyuuga Hinata refleks membingkai pipi Uchiha di antara dua telapak tangannya, menyandarkan dahi Sasuke ke bahunya. Malam ini mereka semua larut dalam kesedihan. Air mata berjatuhan dengan indah hingga terisap oleh tanah. Lidah mereka bisa merasakan asin. Hati mereka bisa merasakan sakit. Jika begini, apa yang membedakan _vampire_ dan manusia?

* * *

"Biar kubantu." Dua tangan pucat mengangkat tiang jemuran yang semula berada di antara jemari mungil Hinata.

Sang gadis sontak menoleh. "Sasuke-kun?"

Sudah satu minggu semenjak pelarian mereka ke hutan, Hinata mulai terbiasa tinggal bersama _vampire_. Mereka menggunakan benda dan pakaian yang mereka temukan di hutan, memancing ikan di laut, dan merebus dedaunan. Beberapa _vampire_ mencoba mencari pekerjaan dengan membantu nelayan dan berhasil memperoleh upah. Meski demikian, mereka tidak boleh lengah. Saat ini media mungkin saja telah menyebarkan berita tentang mereka yang menjadi buronan, termasuk mempublikasikan wajah mereka satu per satu. Hinata bahkan tak dapat kembali ke apartemen atau kediamannya. Kehidupan dalam kekalutan bukanlah kehidupan yang mereka dambakan. Namun bagi _vampire_ tersebut, kehidupan saat ini masih jauh lebih baik ketimbang kehidupan yang mereka jalani di dalam tabung.

"Terima kasih," ungkap sang gadis sembari tersenyum kecil. Uchiha mengangguk dan berbalik. Pemuda itu berjalan ke kerumunan, ikut mencicipi ikan bakar yang baru saja dihidangkan.

Hari demi hari, Hinata dengan insting alami sebagai peneliti mengamati keseharian _vampire_. Ya, sesuai dengan penuturan Sasuke, mereka tidak ada bedanya dengan manusia. Hinata bahkan bisa berkeliling di hutan berdua saja dengan Sasuke, terlebih di malam hari, tanpa rasa takut.

" _Kau mau?" Sasuke menyodorkan bunga mawar kepada sang gadis. Hinata memasang tampang keheranan._

 _Uchiha mendemokan sesuatu. Dia melahap kelopak mawar itu, mengunyah dan menelan bunga merah tersebut tanpa ragu. Ketika Hinata meraih satu kelopak dan mencobanya, sang gadis harus meludahkan kembali kelopak mawar yang telah dilindas gigi-geligi miliknya._

" _P-pahit!"_

" _Benarkah? Sepertinya hanya kami, vampire, yang merasa bahwa mawar ini lezat."_

 _Hinata mencatat pengetahuan baru itu dalam otaknya baik-baik._

" _Vampire menyukai bunga dan memakannya."_

"Hinata-chan?" Tsunade menepuk punggung Hinata. "Aku memasak sup dedaunan. Cobalah."

Gadis manusia itu melangkah menuju kerumunan, mendudukkan diri di samping Sasuke. Sang pemuda menyendok sup tersebut, memberikan sup dalam batok kelapa pada sang gadis. Pengalaman hidup ini ingin Hinata ingat dalam memorinya. Pengalaman yang tak pernah dia dapatkan di tempat mana pun.

… Inikah kebahagiaan? Dada yang terasa bergemuruh oleh kehangatan. Bibir yang seolah tak tahu diri terus-menerus melengkungkan senyuman. Mata yang menyipit, bahkan terpejam. Udara yang terasa menyapu lembut paru-paru. Rumput yang terasa lebih empuk dari kain sutra. Ah, menyenangkan.

* * *

Dedaunan yang mengisi penuh keranjang terjatuh. Tubuh mungil Hyuuga Hinata menyusul sedetik kemudian. Bola mata sang gadis menyerupai lingkaran sempurna, memperlihatkan kekalutan. Tak jauh beberapa meter di depannya, sosok Uchiha muda berdiri. Tangannya mencengkeram seekor anjing liar, sedangkan mulutnya dipenuhi noda merah. Taring yang seminggu ke belakang tak pernah ditangkap penglihatan Hinata, kini unjuk diri. Tubuh anjing dengan ukuran cukup besar itu terkoyak sana-sini. Mulut anjing itu terbuka. Air liur berjatuhan dari lidahnya. Napas hewan liar itu terengah-engah, nyaris berhenti seutuhnya.

"Maaf, Hinata. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan darah segar. Bulan purnama mala mini membangkitkan sisi _vampire_ -ku dan yang lain."

Mendengar kata "yang lain", Hinata melayangkan pandangan ke beberapa sudut. Dia menemukan _vampire_ lain tengah melakukan hal serupa. Ada yang tengah menggerogoti ular. Ada yang tengah merobek mulut kucing liar. Ada yang tengah menggigit seekor tikus. Mereka menunjukkan tatapan yang sama. Tatapan penuh kehausan, beringas, dan dingin.

"Kau takut pada kami karena hal ini?"

Hinata ingin menelengkan kepala. Namun, kepalanya jauh lebih jujur. Dia mengangguk tanpa sadar.

"Tenang saja. Kami terbiasa menyikapi masa-masa kebangkitan kami dengan meminum darah hewan. Rasanya tidak begitu lezat, tapi paling tidak, dahaga kami bisa dienyahkan."

* * *

Pagi setelah malam bulan purnama total, Hinata dikejutkan dengan pemandangan lain. Mereka, _vampire_ itu, bergotong-royong menguburkan bangkai hewan yang diisap darahnya malam tadi. Beberapa _vampire_ bahkan menangisi hewan tersebut. Mereka memberikan nama, menaburkan bebungaan, dan mendoakan ketenangan bagi hewan-hewan tersebut. Mendapati sang Hyuuga hanya berdiri memandangi jalannya upacara permakaman massal, Sasuke melambaikan tangan, menitahkan Hinata untuk mendekat.

Hyuuga manis lantas berjongkok di sisi Sasuke, mengatupkan tangan untuk mendoakan anjing yang Sasuke habisi. Ada raut penyesalan yang Hinata tangkap dari sang pemuda. Ada rasa sedih mendalam yang terpancar dari dua butir _blackberry_.

"Selalu ada yang dikorbankan demi kelangsungan hidup. Manusia mengorbankan hewan dan tumbuhan, kami pun demikian."

 _Lavender_ meneduh. "Kautahu, Sasuke-kun? Terkadang, aku merasa _vampire_ lebih manusiawi dibanding manusia. Kami tidak mendoakan hewan yang kami bunuh demi mencukupi rasa lapar kami. Namun, kalian melakukannya. Kalian menguburkan bangkai mereka dan mendoakan mereka."

Saat itu, Hinata terlalu sibuk memandangi gundukan tanah di depannya. Gadis itu terlalu fokus melihat kuburan anjing liar yang Sasuke bunuh sehingga tidak sadar bahwa sang pemuda tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut … sekaligus lapar.

* * *

Suara langkah kaki mengusik tidur Hinata. Dengan telinga yang menempel di atas daun dan bersentuhan langsung dengan tanah membuat pendengarannya lebih tajam. Kendati jarak pemilik langkah kaki itu belum begitu dekat, Hinata bisa merasakannya. Ketika bangkit, sang gadis mendapati bahwa _vampire_ lain pun telah terbangun. Beberapa berpelukan, menyalurkan kegelisahan satu sama lain. Beberapa pria tampak waspada, meraih gagang atau apa pun yang bisa digunakan sebagai senjata.

Sebuah peluru melesat tepat ke arah sang gadis dari semak-semak. Tidak sempat menghindar, Hinata memilih memejamkan mata. Rintihan tidak datang darinya, tapi dari sosok pemuda yang menjadikan tubuhnya sendiri sebagai tameng.

"Sasuke-kun?" Kaget sang gadis.

Uchiha mengerang, bahunya tertembus timah panas. Beberapa _vampire_ memutuskan untuk kabur, sedangkan sisanya bertahan, bahkan berusaha menggertak sosok manusia yang lalu menampakkan diri. Mereka merupakan tim pemburu _vampire_ , unit terbaru di dalam formasi kepolisian.

"JANGAN BERGERAK!" Mereka mengancam dengan senjata yang telah ditodongkan.

Beberapa _vampire_ patuh. Mereka mengangkat tangan, tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Sasuke tahu bahwa dia akan kembali mendekam di dalam tabung jika menyerahkan diri.

'Terlebih ….' Sang pemuda melirik sosok yang kini berdiri di sisinya.

'Jika tertangkap, Hinata pasti akan dihukum.'

Ya, gadis itu secara sadar telah mengambil tindakan mengkhianati organisasinya sendiri dan membantu _vampire_ untuk meloloskan diri. Perbuatan Hinata tidak mungkin dimaklumi begitu saja. Uchiha memutar otak. Dia hanyalah _vampire_ yang telah melebur dalam kehidupan manusia. Darah _vampire_ di dalam dirinya hanya tersisa sedikit. Dia tidak bisa menerjang manusia. Timah itu melesat jauh lebih cepat dari tubuhnya.

Tunggu. Bukankah _vampire_ seharusnya kuat? Mereka bisa terbang, berubah wujud menjadi kelelawar, dan memiliki kecepatan melebihi kecepatan peluru. Namun, bagaimana caranya membangkitkan kemampuan tersebut?

Ada. Ada cara untuk membangkitkan kemampuan tersebut, yakni dengan mengisap darah manusia seperti yang leluhurnya lakukan.

Sasuke menarik bahu Hinata, melabuhkan sebuah ciuman dalam. Lidah berpagutan, sementara gigi-gigi taring mulai menikam kulit-kulit elastis yang ada. Jakun Sasuke bergerak atas-bawah, berbarengan dengan bunyi cairan yang ditelah. Beberapa aliran merah yang menyeruak di sisi bibir Hinata, pada akhirnya disapu oleh lidah yang berdansa.

"Tidak enak!" Keluh sang pemuda sembari menjauhkan tubuh Hinata. Melihat sang Hyuuga merengut, sang pemuda lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Bercanda. Jika aku ketagihan, itu akan berbahaya." Sasuke memberikan sentilan kecil di hidung Hinata sebelum berbalik dan menghadang kepolisian.

* * *

Uchiha muda mampu melumpuhkan pemburu _vampire_. Saat merupakan waktu yang tepat untuk pergi dari sana bersama dengan _vampire_ lainnya. Pemuda berambut kelam menatap sosok gadis di depannya. Gadis berkelereng _lavender_ yang memandangnya penuh tanya. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah ini? Apa yang akan Hinata lakukan? Bagaimana masa depan sang gadis?

Seorang pemburu yang tersisa menaiki bukit, menodongkan senjata ke arah keduanya. Uchiha muda bimbang. Haruskah dia menarik tangan itu dan membawa sang gadis menyertai perjalanannya? Tidak. Hinata adalah manusia. Mungkin saat ini dirinya dan _vampire_ lain tidak berbahaya. Namun, bagaimana seandainya mereka kehilangan kontrol atas diri mereka dan mencabik tubuh sang gadis? Pada akhirnya, _vampire_ dan manusia memang tidak dapat hidup berdampingan.

"Sa—"

"—Hinata, dengarkan aku."

Sasuke mendekap tubuh Hinata, membisikkan sesuatu sebelum dirinya mendorong tubuh sang gadis dari puncak bukit. Tangan sang gadis terulur, berharap sang pemuda akan menyongsong lima jemarinya. Namun, tidak. Sasuke justru berbalik dan pergi, meninggalkan sang gadis yang terhuyung dan terjun dari atas bukit.

Teriakan anggota kepolisian bergema, mengiringi tubuh Hinata yang terjatuh ke bawah sana.

"NONA!"

* * *

"Siapa … Uchiha Sasuke itu?"

Sepasang mata dengan iris pasi mengerjap. Dia memandang wajah anggota kepolisian dengan mata menyipit, membiaskan silau cahaya.

"Siapa Uchiha Sasuke bagimu, Hinata-san?"

"Aku tidak mengenalnya. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia."

Tubuh Hinata berguling ke kanan. Tangis meleleh. Dia harus berpura-pura kehilangan ingatannya seperti saran Uchiha sebelum pemuda raven itu menghempaskan tubuhnya dari bukit.

" _Bersikaplah seolah kau terkena guna-guna atau amnesia."_

Atas spekulasi yang muncul bahwa Hinata hanya dijadikan alat para _vampire_ untuk meloloskan diri, sang gadis pun lepas dari jeratan hukum. Mereka menganggap Hinata bersih dan tidak terlibat secara sadar atas kasus pembebasan _vampire_ bagaimanapun ada banyak hal tentang _vampire_ yang belum bisa diungkap peneliti. Gadis Hyuuga tersebut diperbolehkan kembali ke kediamannya setelah mendapatkan perawatan kurang lebih selama satu minggu. Haru-biru menyambut sosoknya. Keluarga Hyuuga silih berganti memberikan pelukan pada sang gadis. Mereka tidak mempertanyakan apa pun. Tidak pula mendesak Hinata untuk menceritakan atau mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya. Bagi mereka, bisa selamat dari _vampire_ saja merupakan sebuah keajaiban yang harus disyukuri. Oleh karenanya, kasus tersebut kini ditangani kepolisian.

Peneliti di laboratorium tempat Hinata bekerja sebelum dinyatakan kabur menjalani pemeriksaan atas dugaan pelanggaran kode etik. Mereka tidak menuruti perintah pemerintah untuk segera membinasakan _vampire_ yang berhasil ditangkap. Sebagai ganti atas kesalahan yang mereka perbuat, laboratorium tersebut ditutup untuk sementara waktu dan peneliti yang ambil andil dirumahkan.

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata tengah menyisir surai _indigo_ -nya. Ranjang telah menanti dirinya untuk terlelap. setengah tahun berselang semenjak hari pertemuannya dengan Sasuke dan Hinata tetap bersikukuh untuk menjadikan masa tersebut sebagai rahasia miliknya seorang. Di malam dengan rembulan purnama seperti malam inilah kenangan itu bergulir kembali.

Di mana pun Sasuke berada, asalkan dia hidup, itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Hinata. Kelak jika ditakdirkan menjadi sejoli, keduanya akan dihadapkan pada pertemuan lain. Ya, selama napas masih diembuskan.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _*Joining_

— _Thank you for reading_

(Grey Cho, 2016)


End file.
